videogameideasbyjoshuafelicianofandomcom-20200214-history
My zombie game idea
Intro you are a guy named greg. you head to area 51 because you and your friends were studying some type of specimen that was sorta human but noone knew what it was. then it woke up and bit a soldier. the soldier layed on to the ground and was bleeding. alex shoots the specimen. your friends ron and max picked up the soldier. the soldier started vomiting and then he started growing red eyes. ron and max dropped the soldier. then the soldier stood up and ran towards ron and bit him. then max ran and told the other soldier run for it but something mysteriously happened the aliens woke up and broke the tanks they were in. a tentacle alien grabbed max and ripped him in half. Health goes up a while after getting injured Characters max-gets ripped up in the intro ron- gets bitten in the intro greg- your character Alfonso- Italian god helper becky- help bird alex- a leader of the soldiers ramonda- a russian specialist leonard- a criminial/assasin ben- a police officer bill- a builder crendo- a magician Controls PS3 X- JUMP O- INTERACT SQUARE- FIGHT TRIANGLE- RUN L2- FLASHLIGHT R2- PUSH L1- TACKLE R1- UPPERCUT R3- CROUCH L3- LOCATION START- PAUSE SELECT- MAP WII A- JUMP B- INTERACT Z- PUSH C- TACKLE DOWN BUTTON- CROUCH 1- PAUSE 2- MAP +- FLASHLIGHT MINUS BUTTON- UPPERCUT DLC pack 1 leonards assasin outfit zombie costume for your character fn11 unlocked DLC Pack 2 wrestler costume for your character bloody costume for your character Pre-Order Pack unlock your inner rage plasma cannon fortinity Places in the City police station fire replacement mall hospital area 51 area 62 area 90 area 12 strip club sewers locksmith company shopping needs walemarte club rigno club hipotochi videogame lane circus fair alot of houses scattered around the city Scrap yard plastic surgery hospital grave yard cafe gym Modes wussy- easy to kill the zombies and aliens growing to be a man- a little bit harder to kill aliens and zombies crazy- more harder to kill zombies and aliens super super super crazy- way to hard to kill zombies and aliens Multiplayer play 1vs1- kill eachother with zombies and aliens swarming everywhere be alien,be zombie,or just plain human-an online thing where you can play as an alien, zombie or a human. be the target- its where all players have to kill the player with the target on him or her but the target is a strong and powerful creature. destroy or be destroyed- its where all players are human they have to defeat waves and waves of aliens and zombies. Multiplayer expansions for 1vs1 both players come equipped with ak47s or micro uzis. for be alien,be zombie, or just plain human humans come equpped with a shotgun or a sniper rifle of any choice. the alien comes equipped with telekinesis or a ray gun. a zombie comes equipped with sneakiness and fasteness so you can bite and turn people infected. for destroy or be destroyed players come equipped with uzi,shotgun,knife,and grenades. snipers- l96A1. W2000. grenades- moltof. frag greandes . semtex. Speecial Weapons thundergun- emits electricity and goes through your body. ursher4- grenade that slowly sucks ONLY zombies into a mysterios hole in the dark electrogre- grenade that freezes zombies and snap after 5secs unless zombies hack the ice Electro3000- infects zombies with a curly piece of lighting curling roung them Suckson l97-suddenlyzaps to the floor ( sucking there soul out ) humanity679- turns zombies into humans spacernanity- sniper with laser scope and laser instantly comes out physcho gun- shoots fireballs with peircing darts on them timertizer-an explosive dart with a timer you can put what time you want it to explode speedron- a super fast bullet that strikes anything in its way Multiplayer Online drive rampage- you play in a car and you have to run overas many zombies and aliens as you can to win show yourself- you play in helicopters and have to save many civilians that you can fight- fight another player in hand to hand combat